The present technology relates to an illumination apparatus suitable typically for use in rooms, a driving apparatus suitable for driving the illumination apparatus and a driving method adopted by the driving apparatus.
An illumination apparatus used as an indoor lamp has been becoming widely popular. A typical example of such an illumination apparatus is an illumination apparatus hung from a ceiling.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2010-123539, 2011-154828 and 2010-61909 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3, respectively), some of these illumination apparatus allow, among others, the direction of illumination of light emitted thereby and the position of emission of light emitted thereby to be changed. To put it concretely, as described in Patent Document 1, the orientation of a substrate on which an LED (Light Emitting Diode) serving as a light source is mounted is changed by making use of a driving section such as a motor. That is to say, Patent Document 1 discloses an illumination apparatus allowing, among others, the direction of illumination of light emitted thereby and the position of emission of light emitted thereby to be changed by changing the orientation of such a substrate. Patent Document 2 discloses an illumination apparatus allowing, among others, the direction of illumination of light emitted thereby to be changed by changing the orientation of the reflector. In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses an illumination apparatus allowing, among others, the direction of illumination of light emitted thereby to be changed manually.